Las ventajas de no ser un niño
by kisecchi
Summary: A Hitsugaya-taichō no le agrada cumplir años. Hitsugaya!centric.


_Bleach_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Fic bastante espontáneo escrito por el cumpleaños del niño prodigio del Gotei 13 :3 Realmente fue cosa del momento, pero de todos modos espero que todos estén IC y que leer esto les resulte agradable. Por cierto, el título es sarcástico.

* * *

><p><strong>Las ventajas de no ser un niño<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, Hitsugaya Tōshirō se despertó en su oficina, con dolor de espalda y una migraña. Gruñendo levemente, se levantó de su asiento y se estiró, haciendo sonar varios huesos de una manera desagradable. Se pasó una mano por la cara, y cuando la alejó la encontró manchada de tinta. Su ceño se frunció aún más, y un persistente tic en su ceja se hizo notar mientras buscaba un espejo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. No encontró ninguno.<p>

_Esa Matsumoto..._

Acomodó su bufanda de modo que le cubriera el rostro lo más posible, y con paso firme decidió ir a su cuartel. Por lo que llegó a ver desde su ventana, recién había amanecido, así que con suerte se cruzaría con unos pocos Segadores en su camino y se ahorraría las bromas.

El Seireitei estaba anormalmente poblado esa mañana. Hitsugaya pensó, con pesar, que ese simplemente no era su día de suerte.

Luego de haberse lavado la cara (Tōshirō todavía no superaba el hecho de haber recorrido las calles del Seireitei con el rostro prácticamente bañado en tinta), Hitsugaya pasó su mirada por las paredes de su cuartel hasta toparse con un calendario. Al darse cuenta de qué día era, su humor no mejoró ni un poquito.

Era su cumpleaños. Era su jodido cumpleaños. Otro año más con la misma estatura, otro año siendo el centro de los chistes gracias a su apariencia de niño. No había peor cosa que tener que recordar que había pasado un año y todo su tiempo gastado en dormir para «crecer bien» fue en vano.

El Capitán suspiró, el tic en su ceja volviéndose más notable. Decidió volver a su oficina y hundirse en el interminable papeleo; con suerte nadie se acordaría y él pasaría desapercibido.

* * *

><p>Habrían pasado unas cuatro, cinco horas cuando su Teniente decidió que era hora de presentarse. Tras un buen sermón sobre impuntualidad extrema, explicaciones que cayeron en oídos sordos y una orden de continuar con el papeleo pendiente de hacía dos semanas, Matsumoto Rangiku suspiró con cansancio y se puso a trabajar. Claro que eso duró sólo unos diez minutos, cuando Ukitake decidió mostrarse en la oficina luciendo inusualmente bien, animado por demás y con una gran caja en sus brazos.<p>

—Ukitake —suspiró Tōshirō, sabiendo perfectamente a qué venía su visita. El aludido apenas le dio tiempo a correr del escritorio el reporte que se encontraba haciendo antes de dejar allí la gran caja.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shirō-chan! —Dijo alegre, atreviéndose a pasar una mano por los cabellos del más joven. La ceja de Tōshirō amenazaba con salir disparada de su rostro por culpa del insistente tic. Detrás de Jūshirō, Matsumoto levantaba la cabeza con curiosidad y comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

_Demonios._

—¡Capitán! ¡Sabía que hoy pasaba algo! —Exclamó Rangiku en su usual tono exuberante, logrando que la insoportable migraña de su superior aumentara considerablemente.

La mujer se dirigió a paso ligero hacia su Capitán y lo estrujó contra su voluptuoso cuerpo en una especie de abrazo mortal.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Canturreó en su oído, haciendo que un pitido le taladrara la cabeza.

Se la quitó de encima con algo de dificultad, y una vez se arregló el cabello, la bufanda y el _haori_, le echó un vistazo al obsequio de Ukitake.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Espetó con voz seca.

Jūshirō sonrió.

—Dulces. Por tu cumpleaños —pareció recordar algo de repente, por lo que agregó—: Ah, y una versión miniatura de la estatua que te regalé el año pasado.

Era un milagro que la ceja de Tōshirō no haya abandonado su cara para ese entonces.

—Gracias, Ukitake. Aprecio el gesto.

Por más odioso que fuera recibir saludos y regalos, Ukitake siempre había sido amable con él, por lo que no podía negarle el obsequio. Además, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir golosinas por parte del hombre.

—No hay de qué, Shirō-chan.

Aunque eso no quería decir que le agradaba.

El Capitán de la Decimotercera División se despidió tras mantener una ligera conversación con Matsumoto, y Tōshirō, una vez dejó la caja en otro lado, volvió a su trabajo con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y una jaqueca que amenazaba con hacer explotar su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hitsugaya terminó con la pila de reportes sin terminar del día anterior, decidió que no era tan mala idea hacer una pausa y descansar un poco. Al fin y al cabo, su espalda aún le dolía horrores y el dolor de cabeza tal vez se pasaría una vez hubiera obtenido unas horas de descanso. Se había levantado de su asiento, a punto de dirigirse al sofá vacante cuando Rangiku se levantó de un salto y decidió arruinarle su recreo.<p>

—Capitán, por favor no se duerma todavía, debo ir a hacer algo. ¡Pero vuelvo enseguida!

Tōshirō en un principio no entendió el pedido, mas cuando comprendió lo que su Teniente pretendía, ya se encontraba solo en la oficina.

De todos modos, rugió:

—¡Matsumoto!

Volvió a tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio, y con un dejo de desesperación sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos, tirándose del cabello y provocando detestables pinchazos de dolor.

* * *

><p>Fue en esa posición lamentable que Hinamori, minutos más tarde, le encontró.<p>

—¡Feliz cumplea—! ¿...Hitsugaya-kun? ¿Qué ocurre?

Dejando sobre el escritorio la pequeña caja que traía en sus manos, Hinamori Momo se sentó en la silla contraria al Capitán y esperó, impaciente y preocupada, por una respuesta de su parte.

—Hinamori —finalmente habló, levantando con lentitud la cabeza—, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que es Hitsugaya-taichō?

La aludida frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario. Por más que fuera algo que oía cada vez que hablaba con su amigo de la infancia, esta vez faltaba ese toque de molestia que siempre acompañaba la tan repetida frase. Tōshirō lucía cansado y, hasta se atrevía a pensar, un poco resignado.

A sabiendas de que no le diría lo que le apesadumbraba, decidió abarcar el asunto por otro lado.

—Oye, Hitsugaya-kun. Te traje sandía por tu cumpleaños. ¿Quieres que la comamos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos?

Atinó a formar una sonrisa nerviosa, atenta a la respuesta del Segador. Hitsugaya, luego de mirarla fijamente por un lapso de tres segundos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tan diminuta que si no le conociera desde hacía años, Momo no la habría notado.

—Está bien, Hinamori.

Ante la aprobación de su amigo, la sonrisa de la muchacha se extendió cálidamente por todo su rostro. Se acomodó en la silla, acercándola un poco más al escritorio, y abrió la caja, dejando ver pequeños trozos de la deliciosa fruta que Tōshirō solía devorar con vehemencia mientras se quejaba de sus bromas y le llamaba moja camas. Tomó los dos pares de palillos que descansaban en uno de los lados del recipiente y le ofreció uno de ellos al Capitán, quien en vez de aceptarlos decidió tomar uno de los pedazos de sandía con los dedos y metérselo en la boca, cerrando los ojos con disfrute y desplomándose en su asiento casi al instante.

Hinamori rió ante el atrevimiento de Hitsugaya; había cosas que nunca cambiarían, y estaba agradecida por ello.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban ya casi terminando los trozos de sandía, Momo demandando comer el último pedazo por ser la mayor, y Tōshirō exclamando que se lo merecía él, tanto por ser el cumpleañero como por ser de mayor rango. Rangiku deslizó la puerta de la oficina para encontrarles riendo, Hinamori con sus palillos en una de sus manos y Hitsugaya con los dedos manchados de jugo.<p>

—¡He regresado, Capitán! —Dijo con buen humor la Teniente, avanzando hacia el escritorio— ¡Y mire lo que le he traído!

A Tōshirō sólo le bastó sentir el delicioso aroma de los _azuki_ y el azúcar para saber de qué se trataba. Girando la cabeza tan rápidamente que incluso Hinamori se sorprendió, el Capitán le arrebató a su subordinada la canasta de _amanattō_ con un autoritario «dame eso».

Observándole devorar otro de sus bocadillos predilectos con tanto ahínco, la morocha dejó escapar una carcajada de alegría. La otra Teniente, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír con cariño antes de regresar a escribir reportes.

Podría ser un Capitán, pero en ese momento, viéndose tan contento mientras degustaba los dulces con una expresión rayando en lo adorable, Hitsugaya Tōshirō aún era un niño.


End file.
